1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag; and, more particularly, a golf club securing and protection device, for use in the golf bag. More particularly, the present invention concerns a golf club protection device which is capable of partially or fully covering one or more golf club heads to thereby hold the heads down and secure them to the golf bag for the protection of the golf clubs during transportation of the golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical golf bag sold in the marketplace today usually comes with various types of golf bag covers, each cover designed to be attached to the top section of the golf bag. These covers offer limited protection of golf clubs during transportation of the golf bag and containment of the golf clubs within the golf bag. Most of the golf bag covers are designed to fit comfortably over the golf bag containing golf clubs of different heights. Thus, the covers are not specifically designed to prevent the golf clubs from making vertical or other shaking movements inside the golf bag during transportation of the golf bag. These vertical and other shaking movements inside the golf bag cause the golf clubs to hit each other and often cause one club head to hit the shaft of another club, thus causing an unwanted damage to the clubs.
Furthermore, although some of the golf bag covers come with light padding, the padding is not sufficient to protect the clubs against forces that may be incurred from the outside of the golf bag cover. Therefore, a typical golf bag cover provided today does not provide effective club protection. In fact, many people buy a separate travel bag specially designed to put the entire golf bag therein, including the golf bag cover that comes with the bag, to provide an additional protection for the golf clubs.
Many people also use individual club head covers, especially for their driver and wood clubs, and put each head cover onto each club and then put their golf bag cover over the top of the entire golf bag during transportation. However, the part of each typical club head cover that is designed to protect the club shaft does not provide sufficient protection of the club shaft. For instance, the head of a shorter club may severely strike the club shaft of a longer club. On the other hand, in order to prevent any damage during transportation, some people wrap a soft towel around the neck of a longer golf club head, even after it is put into each individual head cover, before it is put into the golf bag cover and the entire bag is placed inside the padded travel bag designed to carry the golf bag.
Practically speaking, there is no device available in the marketplace that is designed to hold tightly one or multiple club heads onto the golf bag to minimize their movements inside the golf bag cover. Therefore, even with the use of a padded travel bag, the golf clubs are not effectively protected from the above disadvantage due to the club movements inside the golf bag cover. Consequently, most golfers use their golf bag cover as a rain cover, for storage, or as a simple cover for a cosmetic purpose.
Due to ineffectiveness of existing solutions, many people wind up wasting money to buy expensive club head covers and travel bags, trying to protect their clubs.